This invention relates generally to children's books. More particularly it relates to such children books that are known as activity or busy-work books as for example: coloring books or puzzle picture books such as contain "Follow the Dot" diagrams, or the like; and is an improvement over the U.S. Pat. No. 1,584,062 to Williamson; No. U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,091 to Henry; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,070 to Boston.
It is well known that today all such children books are made for a child to entertain himself alone, but sometimes the child wishes for friend to participate together with him in the activity. This is usually not convenient to do because the children crowd each other while alongside one another, even if one is working on the left side page and the other is working on the right side page of the book. This can promote pushing one another and dissension, and so is in need of an improvement.